


Domestics

by My_Mind_Is_Pulverized (mamazelena)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamazelena/pseuds/My_Mind_Is_Pulverized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the morgue, Molly comes home to find Irene asleep on the couch, the other having been waiting for her. After waking her up, Irene suggests a shower, and when she won't back down from showering along with her, they shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestics

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my work. I'd love to hear your feedback!

Molly was tired. She'd had an agonisingly long day at the morgue, having to deal with an enormous amount of bodies, and then spend time cataloging the information she discovered afterward. All whilst Sherlock continued swishing in and out, demanding of body parts and lab equipment, all the while treating her as if she didn't exist. She'd figured out that she really didn't in his eyes. She never had. The morgue assistant, that's all she was. She let it slide now because he didn't matter to her anymore, not in the slightest. She hadn't spoken, just gave him what he asked for - within reason - and took out her unease by slamming drawers with more force than truly needed and placing extra pressure on her pencil as she scratched down the information on the corpses.

Now, as she left the morgue in her normal clothes, her worn shoes padding lightly on the tiled floor, she released a sigh and slipped her hand into her jacket pocket, retrieving her phone and checking the time.

 

_11:03 P.M._

 

Frowning a bit more, she slipped it back within her pocket and went to hail a cab, climbing in and giving her address before leaning back against the seat and fiddling with her loosening ponytail. Strands had fallen away and it looked disheveled from its earlier pristine form. As she watched the scenery pass, she sighed as she realised that Irene would most likely be asleep by now, even if she had tried to stay up and wait for her to return home.

Stepping from the cab, she leaned and paid the cabbie before making her way up the steps to their home. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, flicking a light on and hanging her keys on their normal key-hook. She slipped her shoes off, placing them near the door as they always were. She slid her coat off and hung it up, taking her mobile from her jacket pocket and beginning to make her way toward the stairs. She figured she'd go right on ahead and shower, then head right to bed.

At least, that was the plan until she'd noticed light flickering in the living room. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she made her way into the room, a fond smile sliding onto her face as she spotted Irene curled up and asleep on the sofa, having obviously been waiting for Molly's return home. She noted that she was nude, but was mostly covered by the throw blanket. After slipping her mobile into her trouser pocket, she leaned over and shook her shoulder gently. Sleeping in a position like that on the sofa was hardly comfortable. "'Rene, I'm home," she said gently, jumping back when Irene suddenly jolted awake.

Irene woke abruptly, looking around in surprise before recognising Molly and calming down, "I was trying to wait for you, but I suppose I dozed off. ." she admitted, smiling sheepishly. She reached up and caught her hand, tugging her down and kissing her softly. Pulling away, she peered up at her, a brow arching as she asked, "Shower?"

Molly smiled, standing again and looking at her sternly, "Yes, for me, but you get up to bed," she told her, offering a hand to help her up from the sofa. She gathered the blanket as it fell to the floor, tossing it to the opposite side of the sofa.

Irene arched a brow, "I don't want to curl up without you, and a shower sounds lovely," she replied, frowning and tugging her along toward the stairs. She hated having to sleep without Molly by her side, which is why she always opted to settle and wait in the living room instead of the bedroom.

Molly sighed, allowing her to tug her to the stairs. As she made her way up, she shook her head and just went along with Irene showering with her. It didn't sound like a bad idea; it was just that she knew Irene was tired as well, so she wanted her to sleep instead of staying up. Releasing Irene's hand, she made her way to the bedroom and took her phone from her pocket, tossing it onto the bed where it bounced once and then stopped, laying flat atop the duvet.

Once Molly returned to the bathroom, Irene closed the door and swiftly began to undress her, sneaking kisses every once in a while. As soon as Molly was fully undressed, she kicked the pile of clothes to the side and tugged her hair free of the hairtie, flinging it toward the sink. She then tugged Molly toward the door that separated the rest of the bathroom from the shower and bath. Opening the door, she led Molly to stand in the middle as she went to switch it on.

When the water turned on, Molly moaned as water hit her every angle from twelve different shower-heads, each with the ability to be turned to about four different water pressures. Steam filled the entire room, and she jumped when Irene came up behind her and draped her arms down against her hips, her chin resting on her shoulder.

Irene grinned as she leaned to press a kiss to the other woman's cheek, stepping away to retrieve the necessary cleaning supplies. She set the body wash and conditioner aside as she squeezed a bit of the Cucumber-Melon scented shampoo into her palm, slowly beginning to lather it into the other woman's hair. Soon, Irene gathered Molly's bubble covered hair and pressed it against the top of her head to settle in for a while as she cleaned her body. Leaning down, she swiped up the cloth and squeezed a bit of the tropical citrus body wash she'd swiped from the many, many types she owned, onto it before gently lathering it up.

Molly would usually object to being so pampered, but at the moment it felt absolutely fantastic, and she was exhausted. She allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of Irene's fingertips massaging her scalp as she shampooed her hair, as well as the soft scratching from her nails, and let out a soft sigh of content. Looking down, she watched as Irene swiped the washcloth up her legs, scrubbing gently but effectively. She alternated between back and front, making sure she coated every last inch of her in soap suds before letting it wash away. After finishing with that, she smiled as Irene pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

As soon as Irene pulled away, Molly leaned down and swiped up the shampoo bottle. Once all the suds had rinsed away, including her shampoo, she turned Irene to face away from her as she began to lather up the other woman's dark curls. She chuckled as she heard Irene release a breathy moan, and twisted her hair to rest in a bun on top of her head as she knelt down to wash her lover's body, lathering the washcloth with even more body wash. Swiping the washcloth across her pale skin, she looked up to find the other watching curiously, blue eyes sparkling. She grinned and looked back to her legs, letting out a soft laugh. She lathered her until she was covered with bubbles, and only then did she let her rinse off, throwing her head back and laughing as Irene feigned a pout.

Rinsing the suds, Irene laughed alongside her lover, then reached to grab the conditioner. This she finished quicker, as she could sense the exhaustion rolling off her dearest Molly. She only allowed Molly to do the same to her at her insistence, rolling her eyes playfully. Once the both of them finished, Irene walked over and switched off the shower, stretching with a yawn.

Molly yawned as well, and once Irene had taken her hand, she led them both back to the other side of the door and plucked towels off the racks. Wrapping herself within one, she passed the other to Irene and they made their way to the bedroom.

Irene went and spread her towel across her pillow, then plucked Molly's mobile from the bed and plugged it in to charge. She then pushed the duvet and top sheet back on both sides, climbing into bed and curling under the fluffy duvet. She turned on her side and waited for Molly to change and climb in as well, chuckling softly.

Molly went over and pulled her usual pajamas from the dresser, dropping the towel and tugging them on quickly. She twirled and gave a slight stretch, picking her towel up from the floor and spreading it across her pillow before slipping in to bed. She moved over and snuggled up against Irene, nuzzling her head into her neck.

Irene smiled, opening her arms so that she could snuggle up, then wrapping them around her. She pressed a soft kiss to her wet hair, smiling gently as she ran her fingers through her hair a few times. She closed her eyes, yawning and falling asleep with her love cuddled against her side.


End file.
